Happenings at Midnight
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] During their honeymoon, Rei and Mao decide to go to the hot spring in the hotel at midnight. This ficlette describes what happens before that, and some of the goingson there. So rated for certain actions. ReiMao


Hello everybody! I know this is a little abrupt… It was a spur-of-the-moment thing I did for the ReiMao comm on LJ. I'm still writing the MwuMurrue one-shot. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, please refer to my profile.)

Warning: This ficlettle contains R-ish stuff, so… Be forewarned. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, and neither do I own Rei and Mao.

Enjoy this ficlette! And remember to review afterwards!

**Happenings at ****Midnight  
****By Aquarius Galuxy**

Rei switched the channels of the television indolently, barely absorbing what was on the screen as he listened out for the sounds of his wife exiting the bathroom. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd chosen to forgo bathing with her, but somehow, he knew that it would be made up for in the minutes to come…

They were having a nice time on their honeymoon so far, and the Japanese hotel suited them perfectly, too. They'd been keeping to the room for quite some time now, just being concerned with each other… Come to think of it, the two of them couldn't be called innocent even on the eve of their marriage… A light grin touched his lips. He could still remember how he'd taken her the very first time, when they were all alone at his house one night…

His hand stilled when a particular channel caught his eye. A naked couple was tumbling about on a bed, obviously having a good time themselves.

The man smiled. It reminded him of the times he'd spent with her, with the same lack of dressing, but with a great deal of mischief factored in… She was someone to be reckoned with, both in bed and out, and part of his love for her was due to that.

Still, the woman on the television caught his eye. She was pretty attractive, but she couldn't hold a candle to _his_ Mao… But, like a red-blooded male, he continued to watch the show, feeling himself stiffen when he imagined himself and Mao in the place of the two people there.

"So, you've resorted to watching cheap erotica when I'm not around?" The voice was low, teasing, and his heart leapt at the sound of it. Two hands cupped his head lovingly, slowly stroking him.

He turned around to face his wife, his breath catching in his throat. Mao was wearing her damp hair down, so that it draped over his shoulders and framed her face. A bathrobe was wrapped loosely around her body, leading him to desire the view of her body, if not to make contact with her…

A sheepish grin forced itself onto his lips. "I missed you…"

"I could tell." Her smirk turned into a grin when he caught her hand and pulled her to the front of his couch, so that she was standing right before him. The woman took the remote control from him and switched the television off, then placing it on the table behind her.

He continued to watch her throughout this time, a whirl of love and desire in his eyes. She turned back to smile at him, and he leaned forward, slipping his arms around her rear, then drawing her close and nuzzling her abdomen. A purr escaped her lips, causing him to smile. She slipped her warm, smooth hands down his shoulders, caressing his neck. She was tempting him…

Perhaps they could get a change in environment… Looking up at her, he asked, "Mao, would you like a dip in the hot spring?"

She grinned playfully at him. "It would be nice…"

His smile widening, Rei pulled himself away from her and caught her hand, leading her out of the room.

* * *

The warmth of the hotel's hot spring could be felt in the cold night air, even before they stepped into the fenced-up area. It had been difficult choosing a hotel with a hot spring that could be accessed by both sexes, but they'd managed to make a booking for a decent one in the end. However, the spring wasn't exactly suited for them at all times, although it was likely that no one was around at midnight.

The unearthly glow of the full moon shone down upon them, rendering electrical lights unnecessary.

The pair exchanged smiles, before entering the enclosure together. There was no one around, and steam was slowly rising into the air, as if inviting them in. A 'click' told them that the door hand sealed the place, and they were again alone…

Rei pulled the woman to himself, tipping her chin up to capture her lips with his. The way she was so compliant appealed to him… He ran his tongue along her inner lip, sliding his hand down her body. She purred and pressed closer, dragging her fangs along his jaw.

Mao crept her hand down the front of his body, finding the bulge between his legs and rubbing it tantalisingly. He growled, tightening his hold on her, then reached down too.

For a moment, she thought he was going to stop her, but instead he began to undo the knot at her waist. It took only seconds before the two strips of cloth were loose. The woman shifted, trying to get closer to him. She wanted him to touch her… He started to ease the bathrobe off her shoulders, his movements slow but instilling a flutter that came from deep within her.

With a rustle of fabric, the bathrobe fell to the ground, leaving her body bare, exposed to the winds. She shivered. A light flush rose to her cheeks when she pulled away from him and met his intense gaze. What would he do next? His pupils were dilated…

Now that she was naked, there was only his bathrobe left between them. Mao narrowed her eyes and grinned at him, so that he grinned back at her, with a flash of longing in his eyes. She let out a sharp gasp when he placed a hand at her side and brushed her left breast with his thumb, shivering again. Her nipple hardened. He smirked, pulling her back against him.

She pretended to glare at him, trailing her hand down his arm. Satisfaction stole over her when he drew a deep breath.

"You're evil," she murmured, her voice a low purr.

"Am I?" He slid his rough hand over her smooth skin, bringing tremors over her body. His voice deepened.

"Yes…" Mao was done with his bathrobe in a few seconds, smirking back at him when he was just as bare as her. She cast her eyes down, then back up at his face. He flushed at her knowledge, reaching up to cup her face. She tiptoed to kiss him, rubbing her body against his, so that he hugged her tight, holding her by her rear. Her arms were curled around his neck…

His lips moved almost hungrily against hers, and she trembled when his tongue entered her mouth, stroking hers slowly, brushing against her teeth… She could feel him pressing into her, enticing… Her crotch tightened with need.

The pink-haired woman broke sharply away, panting a little. He watched her curiously, knowing that she could have lasted longer if she wanted to.

Without a word, Mao smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the hot spring. He couldn't help but eye her body when she moved away from him. Her feline features were accentuated in the moonlight, and she looked beautiful… For the umpteenth time, he noticed how her silky hair cascaded to the middle of her back; how her breasts were nicely proportioned and firm; how her navel attracted him to fit certain parts of himself in that indentation; how her rear was delectable and invited his touch, how her legs were slender yet strong…

She turned back and met his stare, a hint of redness creeping up her cheeks. He smiled at her, only to be replied with a mischievous grin.

With a small toss of her head and a slight shift of her chest, she continued to guide him in the direction of the hot spring. He was struck again by how desirable she was, and how his yearning for her was building up…

The water was warm and soothing as they stepped into the hot spring. Mao sighed in partial content as she sunk into the warmth. Rei smiled lovingly at her, his heart warming. He shifted so that they were seated nearer together, earning a smile from her. Mao seemed almost thoughtful for a while, before she leaned close to him and rubbed her body against his. The man took another deep breath and ran a hand down her form, causing her to press into his hand. The hot, steamy air wasn't doing anything to cool their racing hearts, either.

He purred and pulled her against him, bringing delight to both of them as they began to breathe more heavily, each anticipating what would happen afterwards…

* * *

So… How was this ficlette? Are there any areas which can be improved on? Tell me in the reviews! I'll be really grateful. :)


End file.
